bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GumdropTheGummyBee/The Mountain Chronicles - The Beesmas Mishap
Chapter 1 A few months have passed since our heroes, Basic Bee and friends, had stopped the evil Gummy Bear from destroying The Mountain. Little did they know, the trouble was far from over… I woke up to Honey Bee shaking me awake. Groaning, I got out of my honeycomb. “What do you want, Honey Bee?” I asked. “Look outside, it’s snowing!” he exclaimed. I took a glance outside of the Colorless Bee Hive. The vibrant colors of spring and summer had disappeared under a thin layer of snow. The uncovered ground had changed to a dark red color, almost like magic. “It’s beautiful, but so different.” I said, gazing at the majestic sight before me. My favorite field, the Sunflower Field, was also affected by the snow. I just hope the honey I make from its flowers’ nectar is still as sweet as ever. Honey Bee and I flew outside, buzzing our way through the air before stumbling upon a giant...polar bear? At the bears side was a bee I had never seen before. They looked like a present, with a red body and a green stripe. On top of their body was a green “lid” with a red stripe, and a red bow on top. The bee flew towards Honey Bee and I, presumably to introduce themselves. “Howdy y’all, I’m Festive Bee, and this old feller here is Bee Bear. We’ve come to The Mountain to spread joy and Beesmas Cheer!” she said enthusiastically. “Bees...mas?” Honey Bee asked. Bee Bear approached us with caution, as if we were radioactive. “Are you telling me that you, bees, have never heard of Beesmas?” Bee Bear said in a shocked voice “This simply won’t do, Festive Bee. We have a lot more work I thought!” Festive Bee flew back to Bee Bear and whispered something in his ear before flying off towards the Blue HQ. “Where is she going?” I questioned. “For some much needed help. If two bees like you don’t know of Beesmas, then Lion Bee must’ve done a bad job at keeping up traditions for the next generation! This is a big problem, a mishap one might say!” “You know Lion Bee?” Honey Bee queried. “Like the back of my hand!” Bee Bear said excitedly, “Why, the stories I could tell you-” He was interrupted by Festive Bee and another bee I couldn’t recognize from a distance. The other bee was grumbling and mumbling. As they flew closer, I could hear what they were saying. “Why do I have to be here again? You know that you are the last creatures I want to be with right now!” the bee growled. “Oh Frosty Bee, darlin', we all know just how much you love Beesmas.” Festive Bee told him. “Yeah yeah, whatever. You come to our home once a year, zip zap zop. ‘Beesmas this’ and ‘Beesmas that’. Don’t you ever think about anything else?” Frosty Bee growled, “Bee Bear, tell your little ‘companion’ to get off my back!” “Festive Bee, thank you,” Bee Bear said, “Frosty Bee, can’t we be a bit more kind? It’s Beesmas, for Onett’s sake.” Frosty Bee continued his groaning as Bee Bear explained what needed to be done. “In order to get every creature in the Beesmas Spirit, we’re going to have to accomplish some tasks. We need to give presents to all the bears of the mountain in order to get their ornaments,” he told us, “Those ornaments can be placed upon the Beesmas Tree to power it up and restore the spirit of Beesmas!” I looked around, trying to find this “Beesmas Tree” he was talking about. I looked past the Colorless Bee Hive and then I saw it. A massive, almost intimidating, pine tree was towering above the hive. “It-it can’t be that hard to get the ornaments, can it?” I asked, trembling before the size of the tree. “Unfortunately, you’re wrong. These presents can’t just be some honey jar from the shop, no no no,” he went on, “they have to be packed with pure love!” “Pure love, you say…” I mumbled. I grabbed a list off of a nearby present. A plan was brewing in my mind, and I knew the perfect bee for the job. “Don’t worry, Bee Bear, you can count on us!” I yelled as I flew back to the Colorless Bee Hive with Honey Bee trailing behind me. “Where are we going, Basic Bee?” Honey Bee asked me. I didn’t answer. I had to keep looking for the right bee. Where her hivecomb was, I had no clue. Then I had a thought. “Baby Bee! Where are you?” I called out, grabbing some strawberries I had grabbed earlier, “I have strawberries!” At the sound of the word strawberries, I heard some panting as a small bee flew over to me. “Strawberries!” Baby Bee yelled enthusiastically, taking them all out of my grasp and putting them straight into her mouth, “You’re the best, Basic Bee!” “Baby Bee, we need your help again.” Honey Bee told her. We then took turns explaining what had happened outside, and what we had to do. “Beesmas?” She asked, “Lion Bee was just telling me about it this morning!” There was Lion Bee’s name again. If we were to learn anything about this holiday, I knew we had to ask him. As we ventured through the hive, I came across him eating some pineapples in the dining hall. His perfect mane was perfect no longer, for it had flecks of snow in it. “Greetings, Basic Bee,” Lion Bee regarded us kindly, “Honey Bee, Baby Bee.” “Hello sir!” I said, standing firm, “We were wondering if you could teach us about Beesmas.” “Ah yes, Beesmas. What a wonderful time of year,” he replied, “A time of joy, laughter, and love. A time of giving and receiving. A time of magic.” “Magic? What could some silly little holiday have something to do with magic?” Honey Bee said sarcastically. “You’d be surprised, young one,” Lion Bee said, “Truly wondrous things can occur at this time. You can see it first hand if you complete Bee Bear’s task.” “How could you know about the task?” I asked him, “We were just told a little while ago by Bee Bear, and you’ve been inside all day!” “Basic Bee, do you think this is the first time Bee Bear has come here?” He questioned me, “We’ve all gone through his tasks, and now it’s your turn.” “One last question, Lion Bee,” Honey Bee said, “Bee Bear said you did a bad job keeping up traditions. Were you supposed to tell us about Beesmas?” “I try and tell everyone I can, but it’s getting harder and harder each winter,” Lion Bee responded with a sad look in his eyes, “I’m getting too old, I can’t remember things like I used to.” “Well then, we better get started with those ornaments if we want to spread Beesmas Cheer!” I exclaimed. Chapter 2 Honey Bee, Baby Bee, and I listened to a carol Bee Bear singing while we searched for bears to help. I had only seen one bear in my life, a yellow one near the Sunflower Field, but apparently there were many more. I took a glance at the list to see who we needed an ornament from first. Honey Bee looked over my shoulder before reading the first name. “Black Bear,” he said calmly, “I’ve heard of him before! He usually stands near the Red HQ.” The Red HQ, not my favorite place, considering what had happened there prior, a few months ago. Ever since we fought Gummy Bear, that place has haunted my dreams. Chains of goo, maniacal laughter, and the face of Gummy Bee plagued my mind like a swarm of wasps, picking at every happy thought I ever had. We flew over towards the Red HQ, where a silver colored plant was sticking up out of the rocks with a fence behind it. How it had grown there, I had no clue. I looked past the fence, and to my surprise, there was a large Black Bear facing the other direction. Honey Bee immediately flew to him, while Baby Bee and I approached cautiously, as neither of us had ever seen the bear before. “Black Bear!” Honey Bee said excitedly, “I’ve heard so many good things about you!” Black Bear turned around, startled at the sudden voice. “Huh?” he said in a surprised tone, “Oh, bees! Welcome, my friends. I am Black Bear, a honey connoisseur. Do you, and I apologize if I’m too brash here, have any honey for me?” I stared blankly. We had forgotten the gift! I saw Baby Bee watching uncomfortably. “I-I, well, uh-” I stuttered. “H-here you go, Black Bear,” a mysterious voice spoke nervously. We turned around to look at the speaker. They were colored similarly to Honey Bee, but with green replacing the yellow of Honey Bee. They had enormous eyes, and were staring at us as if trying to extract every little detail about us. He was holding a small pouch that was slowly leaking a slimy yellow substance, honey. “I know it’s not much, b-but it was all that I was able to make this week,” they cried, “My honey pouch, it’s small and broken, but I tried my hardest!” Black Bear gently grabbed the pouch from the bee. His eyes filled with tears as he gingerly opened the bag and poured the honey into a jar with Black Bear’s face on it. He then turned around and rushed into a cave behind him (which I had not seen due to Black Bear’s massive size). A few seconds later, he came back out holding a large bag with gold lining that was holding the honey jar inside it. “For you, young bee,” Black Bear said, “Take this ornament. Your gratitude has moved me to tears.” The bee carefully picked up the pouch, for fear of breaking the ornament. They were about to hand back the pouch back to Black Bear, but he stopped them. “No, keep it,” Black Bear declared, “A bee as yourself should be rewarded for generosity. Say, what is your name?” “Looker Bee,” they replied, “Thank you for this gift.” Black Bear smiled at Looker Bee before returning to the cave. Looker Bee then realized we were staring. “Oh, I, uh-” Looker Bee stammered. “You should put the ornament on the tree,” Baby Bee said, “You gave Black Bear the honey, it’s only right.” Looker Bee glanced at Honey Bee and I, both nodding. “If you say so.” Looker Bee replied. We flew off towards the Beesmas Tree, ready to hang the ornament. Looker Bee tenderly placed the ornament on the lowest branches, when a cool breeze blew by, and the tree seemed to glow a bit. Then, our group made our way towards Bee Bear to tell him what we had done. Chapter 3 “Great job, everybee!” Bee Bear said ecstatically, “We only need eleven more ornaments to complete the Beesmas Tree, and revive the spirit of Beesmas!” “Eleven!?” Honey Bee yelled, “How are we supposed to get eleven more ornaments?” “Believe in yourself, y’all!” Festive Bee replied cheerfully, “You got plenty of time, you can do it!” “If it was up to me, I’d try and find that giant bear that chopped down the tree in the Stump Field and tell ‘em to chop down the Beesmas Tree too!” Frosty Bee told us all sharply, “This entire holiday should be forgotten, lost to the wind!” “Quit being such a Demon Bee, Frosty Bee!” Baby Bee retorted, “You may not care about this holiday, but I do!” As Frosty Bee continued ranting about how terrible Beesmas was, I took another look at our list. I read the next name aloud. "Mother Bear," I told Honey Bee, Baby Bee, and Looker Bee, "We have to find Mother Bear and give her a gift." I recalled seeing a strange yellow bear whenever I would go harvest nectar from the Sunflower Field. Perhaps that was Mother Bear? I told everyone about my thoughts, and we agreed to head off towards my favorite field. As we approached the field, I could hear the bear talking to herself. A giant pillar with a treat on top was stood nearby. "Where are they, where are they?" she spoke. "Uh, hello," I said, "Are you Mother Bear?" "Oh!" she exclaimed, "Yes, yes indeed, young bees. I didn't hear you coming!" "Who are 'they'?" Baby Bee interrupted. "That's...private." Mother Bear's tone turned sour. "Never mind," I said quickly, "We have come in search of ornaments to save the spirit of Beesmas." "Beesmas! Bee Bear must be back. It'll be great to catch up with him." Mother Bear said excitedly, "But saving the spirit of Beesmas'? Dear me, what has happened?" "The bees are starting to forget what Beesmas is, and the spirit of Beesmas is fading," Honey Bee replied, "Bee Bear told us the only way to save it is by powering up the Beesmas Tree with ornaments from bears." "Hmm, I think I have my own ornament around here somewhere..." Mother Bear said, checking behind the pillar we had seen earlier, "Ah ha! Here it is!" We rushed forward to grab it, but Mother Bear jumped back. "Not yet, little bees!" Mother Bear warned, "An ornament like this requires an exchange. I need you bees to help me with a little quest. I need to refill my treat supply for the wandering bees of The Mountain. Go collect ten sunflower seeds, strawberries, and blueberries for me. When you're back, the ornament is all yours!" Looker Bee glanced at me nervously. Honey Bee's smile had turned into a slight frown. Baby Bee, wait, where was Baby Bee? "Baby Bee!" I called out, "Where are you?" I heard ruffling in some flowers behind me before Baby Bee popped out. In her hands she held a bundle of strawberries. "Here you go Mother Bear," she said, giving the strawberries to Mother Bear. "Well done!" Mother Bear exclaimed, "But you still need ten sunflower seeds and ten blueberries." I knew exactly where to look for sunflower seeds, right in the field behind me. I told the group, and we headed into the snow-covered field. The snow, pretty as it was, made it difficult to find the seeds. After a few minutes of searching, we had only gathered 2 seeds, and despite the coolness of the winter air, we were getting drenched in sweat. After a few more minutes, I had almost given up when Looker Bee called out. "Uh, guys," Looker Bee hesitated, "This snow patch is really heavy and not budging." I walked over to Looker Bee, when suddenly, the snow patch started moving. Wings popped out of the sides of it as it flew in the air, shaking the rest of the snow off. It blinked it's eyes before gasping at the sight of us. It looked just like a bee, with trails of wind coming off of it. That didn't make sense though, there was barely any breeze. The bee started to spin around. The cool draft had started increasing in strength, and snow in the area was lashing at our faces. The worst was yet to come though, when a tornado, formed out of thin air, appeared. "What is this thing?" I yelled, but it was no use. I could barely hear my own voice over the howling wind. The tornado advanced towards Looker Bee, before it rapidly changed directions and approached Baby Bee. She was then swept into the air and lost to the winds. The swirling blizzard of snow, ice, and wind made it nearly impossible to see where she had landed. Tears swelled up in my eyes, but immediately froze against my skin, making it harder to see. Honey Bee advanced towards the raging bee, ready to sting. I pushed forward, dragging Looker Bee with me. As we drew near, we turned ourselves around, stinger at the ready. We each took wild jabs at the bee, when Honey Bee got a lucky hit. The wild bee flinched at the sharp pain, before flying off into the sky, howling horribly as it disappeared. Something then bonked me on the head. It was sunflower seeds, ten of them to be exact. We had more than enough sunflower seeds, so we gave ten to Mother Bear before I gave one to Looker Bee and saved one for myself. "Whew!" Mother Bear screamed, "That was one wild storm! Good job fending off Windy Bee. Now all you need are-" "Blueberries!" I turned around to view the speaker. It was Baby Bee, with ten blueberries! "I got them myself," Baby Bee told us, "I landed in the Blue Flower field, where I dodged a dangerous Rhino Beetle while I got some of them." "Wonderful work, bees!" Mother Bear said excitedly, "With these gifts, I'm ready to give you my ornament!" Mother Bear handed me the ornament, a sewed pink heart with her face on it. It had a faint pink glow to it. "Thanks, Mother Bear," I said, "I promise I'll hang it with care." We said our goodbyes as we ventured off back towards the Beesmas Tree. As promised, I hung the ornament with care. The Beesmas Tree started to glow even more than before. "That's two down," called out Bee Bear, "and ten to go! I know you can do it!" "Thanks Bee Bear..." Baby Bee mumbled, before falling asleep right where she was. I had completely lost track of the time! Dusk was upon us, and we were all tired, especially from the recent battle with Windy Bee. We took off towards the Colorless Bee Hive to settle in for the night. Before I headed in, I could see Windy Bee, very far in the distance, past the Red HQ, seemingly conversing with a gray bear holding a giant flower in her hand, with a second flower draped around her waist. I was too tired to care, and it was likely a figment of my imagination. As I drifted off to sleep, sharp winds filled my dreams, and something even worse. The laugh of Gummy Bear. Chapter 4 I woke up shivering. I was still in my honeycomb, and when I looked outside the Colorless Bee Hive, I saw the fireflies returning to wherever they come from each night. Phew. I thought to myself, happy that it was all just a dream. It was still the early morning, so I decided to review the list of bears we had to get ornaments from before waking the others. I grabbed a pen and crossed off Black Bear and Mother Bear from the list. The next bear we needed to see was Brown Bear. Like Black Bear, I had never heard of them, so I had no idea where to look. "Hello, Basic Bee." I looked up to see who was talking to me. It was Lion Bee. "Hey, Lion Bee," I greeted him, "Do you know where 'Brown Bear' is?" "You'll find him past the Clover Field," Lion Bee replied, "But be wary. Dangerous monsters roam that field." "Monsters?" I laughed, "We fought Windy Bee yesterday, monsters should be no problem." Lion Bee gazed at me sadly. "Not everything is so easy," Lion Bee warned, "Never underestimate something. You never know when it will come back to bite you." Lion Bee smiled as though there was some other meaning to his message. I couldn't be sure what it was right now. Suddenly, I heard Music Bee chiming the morning bells. Bees throughout the hive were getting out of their honeycombs, ready to start work for the day. Honey Bee, Baby Bee, and Looker Bee flew up to meet me before we started out work for the day. As we were about to leave, Lion Bee called out to us. "Baby Bee," he said in a concerned voice, "Stay here for the day. I heard you took a beating from Windy Bee yesterday, and I want to make sure you're healed before heading out." After some complaining from all of us, Lion Bee finally convinced her to stay with some strawberry and honey mixture. As he led Baby Bee back to her honeycomb, he waved us goodbye. "Alright everyone," I said, "Lion Bee told me that Brown Bear resides past the Clover Field, and to be wary of the 'dangerous monsters' there." "M-monsters?" Looker Bee floundered, "What if something happens to us?" "Pfft, they're just bugs!" Honey Bee replied, "We can take 'em!" Looker Bee was shaking, but he grudgingly came along anyways. We walked through the Dandelion Field, where Bee Bear waved to us. We took a right and crawled up the ladders leaving us right in front of the Clover Field. I started to fly across the Clover Field when a Ladybug and Rhino Beetle appeared. Honey Bee and Looker Bee quickly rushed to my side as the bugs started to surround us. "Honey Bee and Looker Bee," I called out, "You take on the Ladybug. I'll get the Rhino Beetle." The Rhino Beetle advanced on me, moving back and forth and side to side. I watched carefully, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. That's when it happened. The Rhino Beetle tripped on something in the flowers, and I rushed in to sting it. The Rhino Beetle stumbled back, but quickly regained its composure, still readying to strike. It lunged at me, so I ducked down and stung it from beneath. The stings were too much for the beetle, and it promptly died. I grabbed a blueberry it had dropped before turning around to check on Honey Bee and Looker Bee. I saw Honey Bee standing on top of the Ladybug's corpse, gloating about his victory. Looker Bee was collecting a strawberry it had dropped. Proud of our victory in battle, I turned around to go talk to Brown Bear. That's when I tripped on the very same thing the Rhino Beetle had. A long, pointy, and faintly blue spike pointing out of the ground. The spike lurched upwards, and out popped a massive bee. It had a black body with a dark blue stripe in the middle. Long spikes similar to the one in the ground ran along the back of it's entire body. "Who dares summon me?" the bee yelled in anger, "I am Vicious Bee, the cold-hearted killer no creature dare disturb!" We stared in horror at Vicious Bee, and Looker Bee appeared like he was about to pass out. Vicious Bee turned to look at us. "You puny bees!" Vicious Bee growled, "You're dead meat!" Vicious Bee started spinning in a manner similar to Windy Bee. Out of instinct, I knew I had to move. Honey Bee also dived out of the way, right before a massive spike struck the spot where we were. That's when I realized that Looker Bee, poor Looker Bee, did not move. "Looker Bee, run!" I yelled, but it was too late. A spike ran straight through Looker Bee's abdomen. Looker Bee cried out in pain. He was breathing heavily, blood pouring from his wound. I looked below me and saw another spike was coming up, about to impale me. I rushed towards Looker Bee and shoved him out of the field while Honey Bee was distracting Vicious Bee. When he saw that Looker Bee and I were out of the field, he retreated towards us. Vicious Bee, still snarling, started to pace around the field. Nearby bees in the Blue Flower Field came up to us, wondering what had happened. I recognized Cool Bee in the crowd, trying to shoo off the bees that had gathered around us. I heard a familiar voice in the group, telling all the bees to move out of the way. "Move!" yelled Bucko Bee, "Let me through!" The crowd started to part, and I saw Bucko Bee flying towards us with Cool Bee not far behind. "He's not in good shape," Bucko Bee muttered, staring at Looker Bee, "Come with me, I think I can save him." We followed Bucko Bee through the Blue Flower Field and into the Blue HQ. I saw blue bees inside shouting orders to each other, but when Bucko Bee entered the room, it went silent. "I need this bee healed, stat!" he boomed. Bees quickly rushed to containers strewn around the room. Some bees filled bowls with sunflower seeds that were drizzled in honey before feeding them to Looker Bee. Others grabbed bandages made from bamboo paper and glue and wrapped Looker Bee's wound trying to prevent further blood loss. Honey Bee and I were pacing around the room when Bucko Bee walked up to us. "So," Bucko Bee started, "what exactly happened?" I explained in the best detail I could of the events that had just happened. "Vicious Bee, you say," Bucko Bee stopped me, "Always was a little rough around the edges. Beesmas has certainly gotten to him." At the mention of Beesmas, I remembered the list I had of all the bears I needed to speak to. After some looking, I found that it wasn't only bears that had ornaments to give, but also Bucko Bee! "Hey Bucko Bee, I know this is a bad time," I asked nervously, "but, do you have an ornament for the Beesmas Tree?" "Glad you asked," he responded, "I do have an ornament." He pulled out an ornament that looked like a snowman with Frosty Bee's face on it, and Bucko Bee's face on the center snowball. "You can have this under one condition," Bucko Bee told us, "Put an end to Vicious Bee's rampage." Honey Bee and I glanced at each other. "How are we supposed to stop him?" Honey Bee asked, "He almost killed Looker Bee last time, and now you're asking us to face him again?" "You won't be alone," Bucko Bee replied, "Ninja Bee, Cobalt Bee, come here!" Two bees zoomed into the room at such high speeds that extra bandages in the room flew into the air. "Sir, yes sir!" they both said, saluting. "Go with Basic Bee and Honey Bee, you four are going to stop Vicious Bee once and for all!" Bucko Bee commanded. They both nodded. "Back to work, everyone," Bucko Bee said to all the bees in the Blue HQ. Cool Bee led us all back outside and closed the door behind us. We raced through the Blue Flower Field, where Ninja Bee and Cobalt Bee quickly destroyed a Rhino Beetle in mere seconds. We crawled back up the ladders to the Clover Field, where Vicious Bee stood. "Back for more?" Vicious Bee called out, "You don't stand a chance against me!" "Oh yeah?" I yelled in defiance, "We have backup now, you're going down." Vicious Bee laughed at us, and began spinning. I remembered to move out of the way before a spike stabbed through the ground, inches from my face. Ninja Bee and Cobalt Bee rushed forward, each stabbing at Vicious Bee with their stingers. Vicious Bee flew back, stunned at the sudden attack. He spun around again, and even more stingers popped out of the ground. Honey Bee was struggling with all the constant movement, but I was getting closer and closer to Vicious Bee. "Puny Bees!" Vicious Bee cackled, "You won't make it out alive!" I flew into the air and tackled Vicious Bee to the ground. We wrestled at each other when Vicious Bee made a sinister smile and ducked out from under me. I turned around to see him throw a spike straight at my face. I thought I was dead, but Honey Bee tackled me from the side, saving me. "Thanks, Honey Bee," I panted, "Let's finish this!" All four of us made a circle around Vicious Bee. "Impossible!" Vicious Bee cried, "You should be dead, no, you will be dead!" Vicious Bee landed on the flowers, and thrust his legs into the snowy dirt. All around us, spikes were starting to raise out of the ground. They rose around us, trapping us in a cage of sharp spikes. The tips of new spikes were coming out directly below us, and we couldn't move to avoid them. All hope was lost, when suddenly- "Hi-yah!" I looked in surprise. Baby Bee was here, and she had flew straight into Vicious Bee! The spikes around us retracted, and we all got on top of Vicious Bee. Cobalt Bee grabbed a strange device he was holding onto, and dropped it on Vicious Bee. A cage appeared around Vicious Bee, and despite his yelling, we could not hear him. "Nice work," Ninja Bee told us. "Bucko Bee will be happy with this!" Cobalt Bee said cheerfully. I had other matters on my mind. I was wondering how Baby Bee escaped the hive and found us. "Baby Bee, how did you find us?" I asked her. "Oh it was easy!" she exclaimed, "I just followed the screaming!" I looked at Honey Bee, frozen in fear. I hadn't even realized he was screaming during the battle. I nudged him, and he shook his head. "Wh-what happened?" he questioned. "You, uh," I stammered, "Beat up Vicious Bee?" "Uh, yeah!" he said, his smug grin returning to his face, "Take that, you three spiked freak!" It took all five of us to lift up the cage and bring it inside the Blue HQ. Cool Bee opened the door for us then rushed off to get Bucko Bee. "Well done," Bucko Bee regarded us, "You captured Vicious Bee. As promised, here's your reward." Bucko Bee handed his ornament to Baby Bee. "Thank you, Bucko Bee," I called out as we were leaving. "No, thank you," he responded, "For taking care of Vicious Bee. That's one weight off my shoulders." Cool Bee yet again opened an closed the door for us as we passed back through the Blue Flower Field and Dandelion Field. "I see you have another ornament," Bee Bear said, "Nine more to go!" Festive Bee and Frosty Bee were waiting for us at the Beesmas Tree. "Hurry up, y'all!" Festive Bee cheered, "Once that ornament goes up on the tree, Frosty Bee will be good as new!" Frosty Bee tried speaking, but apparently his mouth was glued shut. Baby Bee placed Bucko Bee's ornament upon the tree. Like the previous ornaments, Bucko Bee's ornament made the Beesmas Tree glow brighter. This time, however, a visible blue wind passed through the sky. Frosty Bee's mouth, no longer glued shut, spoke in a tone I hadn't yet heard. "Wow!" Frosty Bee exclaimed, "It feels great to be back!" He looked at Festive Bee and screamed. "Festive Bee!" Frosty Bee embraced her in a hug, "It's good to see you! Where have you been?" "Frosty Bee, darlin', I've been right here all along," Festive Bee said, poking Frosty Bee right where his heart would be. "Alright, lovebirds," Honey Bee said mockingly, "You can flirt later, we still have a job to do." I took another look at the list. Beneath Bucko Bee's name was Riley Bee, which meant we had to go to the Red HQ. The same place where The Mountain and all the inhabitants, were nearly destroyed. Chapter 5 I was dreading the return to the Red HQ. As we flew past the Sunflower Field, I fell back behind the group, hoping none of them had noticed my immense trembling. Honey Bee walked up to the door and knocked. A slot in the door had opened up, and I recognized Rad Bee's sunglasses. The slot closed and the door opened. "Welcome back, what brings you here again?" Rad Bee greeted us, "Got any troubles with Gummy Bear? We'll take him down for ya!" "N-no, but thank you for the offer," I stuttered, "We need an ornament, from Riley Bee." Rad Bee nodded, then gestured for us to follow him. Just like before, we went past the "BOOSTER" and "TELEPORTER", and crawled up the ladders towards Riley Bee. Much to my delight, the goo portal created there a few months ago was gone, and nothing but a faint trace of pink was left in its place. "Greetings, Basic Bee," Riley Bee regarded me, "You've come for my ornament, huh?" "Yes," I replied. "Alright, it's yours," he told us, "As long as you complete my task." "Which is?" Baby Bee asked impatiently. "Collect nectar from some red flowers in the Cactus Field," he said, "Bucko Bee is gaining too much ground on us for the game, and the Cactus Field will definitely bring us power." Seemed easy enough, besides the fact that I had no clue where the Cactus Field was. Looker Bee noticed my expression and spoke to me. "Don't worry, Basic Bee!" he exclaimed, "I know where it is!" Honey Bee, Baby Bee, and I followed Looker Bee past the Rose Field and up a ramp, leaving us at the base of the field. A giant cactus loomed over us, casting a dark shadow that reminded me of our encounter with Vicious Bee. We all immediately dug into the flowers, collecting as much nectar as we could. We had quickly filled ourselves with all the red nectar and were about to return to Riley Bee when I heard a booming roar of a wild animal in the field. I quickly turned around to see a giant creature on two legs with the head of a wolf. "Gah!" I yelled, "What is that?" "A Werewolf!" Looker Bee responded in a panicked voice, "We need to take it down if we're to escape alive!" We quickly circled the Werewolf like we had with Vicious Bee. It looked confused at who to attack first, but settled on me. It lunged, faster and farther than I imagined, and pinned me to the ground. I bucked my head back and forth, dodging the Werewolf's bites. Honey Bee approached from my right, Baby Bee and Looker Bee from my left. They all zoomed towards the Werewolf at once, pounding their stingers into it. It howled in rage and got off of me. "Are you okay Basic Bee?" Baby Bee asked me. "Yeah," I winced, "I'm fine." We rushed back at the Werewolf and continued our stinging. Eventually, the Werewolf collapsed over, dropping multiple sunflower seeds, and an orange piece of paper I had never seen. I snatched the paper and Looker Bee grabbed the sunflower seeds. We flew back to the Red HQ, ready to give Riley Bee our nectar. "Perfect!" Riley Bee said, seeing the nectar we had collected, "Just what I needed! Spicy Bee, Demon Bee, go to the Cactus Field and defend it from any blue bees nearby!" They both laughed as they headed towards the Cactus Field, Spicy Bee steaming ahead while Demon Bee left behind a trail of flames. Riley Bee tossed his ornament at me, an electric candle with his face on it. I barely caught it before it crashed to the ground. As we turned to leave, I noticed a splotch of pink on Riley Bee's abdomen. I stifled a scream, immediately flying away to the Beesmas Tree. "Hey!" Honey Bee called out, "Wait up!" I ignored him. I was too scared of what I saw. I ignored Bee Bear and Festive Bee yelling to me, I ignored the Beesmas Tree glowing, I ignored everything in my path. I quickly got back into the Colorless Bee Hive, back into my honeycomb, and sat there, pondering about what I had saw. I tried thinking of any excuse for it, but I couldn't. There was one clear explanation. Gummy Bear had returned, and he was not going to be stopped this time. Chapter 6 Category:Blog posts